Classic Mode
Classic Mode is an add-on update to the original Baby's Nightmare Circus, in which the player has to survive 5 nights to escape from Bidy’s game. Story After the player defeats the Babygeist, the player is confronted by the voice that has taunted him throughout his journey, who reveals himself to be Bidy or balloon man. Bidy offers the player to get through one finale challenge and if he survives, he can escape. Night 1 Night 1 starts with The Withereds (minus withered nightmare funtime foxy) trying to get into your office. The player must check the cameras and close the doors to prevent them from attacking you but also keeping an eye on the power supply. The night ends when Bidy drains the remaining power and removing the doors. Beating this night gives you some gold coins. Night 2 Bidy removes the doors in the office, meaning that that is no longer a safe place. The first part of this night has you looking at the Withereds (minus Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy) with your flashlight, before Withered Nightmare Freddy is replaced with Bidy who jumpscares you, you then are set into a vent, which you have to crawl to the exit. You will know how close you are to the exit by a meter on your right side. If you hear Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy, you will have to stop moving, otherwise they will jumpscare you and end your run. Beating this night unlocks you a Funtime Foxy plushie. Night 3 You are now set in front of a shelf, with a bunch of bottles, ranging from small (yellow), medium (green) and large (red). Your goal is to use these bottles to cover up the eyes of Nightmare Bidybab, so they don't attack you. If you leave a Bidybab unattended for too long, they will jumpscare you ending your run. It is also of note that the yellow ones are too small to cover the eyes of the Bidybabs. Beating this night, give you a Nightmare Bidybab Golden Statue. Night 4 Night 4 takes place in a FNAF6 style office with a computer with 3 buttons on it: Ventilation, Let's Play and Cameras. You must keep playing pong and keeping the ventilation high or else Nightmareena will jumpscare the player, also Nightmare Ennard and Babygeist appear in the cameras. After you have gotten a score of over 40 you will be redirected to a bullet hell minigame were you must dodge Fixed Ballora and Nightmare Lolbit. After beating this night, you will get a old TV. Night 5 The only animatronic active this night is Nightmare Bidy. During this night, you will have to use your tablet to drain Nightmare Bidy's power while checking both the left and right doors to see if he is there. If he is there you must flash your light to make him go away. After you beat this night, you will get an Old Book. Final Night The gameplay of final night is identical to Night 1 but much harder. You must face off with Mr. Afton. Mr. Afton is the only enemy this night. If he appears in the Right or Left hallways, close their doors respectivly. If Mr. Afton appears in the vent, you will have to stare at him until he goes away. After you beat Mr. Afton, you will get a golden version of his head. Trivia * Nightmare Bon-Bon and Nightmare Bonnet are the only characters from the original game who don't appear in Classic Mode. * Nightmare Lolbit is the only returning character to get a jumpscare, who didn't have one in the main game. Category:Classic mode